Talk:Federal Elections, 2014
Maybe we could add an opinion polling section, as I'm going to be doing my Kaboom TV polls and there might be a few others from other newspapers/TV channels Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC) On the Bart Koenen page it says he is a member of MCP. So, he changed parties? Is that page out-of-date? 77topaz (talk) 19:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC) @Frijoles: Sure, sounds good. @77topaz: it's outdated. MCP was disbanded. --OuWTB 11:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :There have been a lot of polls in the past. After a while they kept being held, but the results were no longer used in updated statistics anymore. If we dig through the pub and archives, we can see an interesting view of how polling results shifted throughout last year. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 11:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :@TMV: Yeah, Kunarian did numerous polls, which he published at the Lovian Times. 77topaz (talk) 06:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :@Oos: It doesn't even say that at the Moderate Centrist Party page. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:15, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::It does say that on Talk:Moderate Centrist Party though :P --OuWTB 09:22, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Doesn't that imply that the party still exists with Ben Opat as leader, though, even if Bart K did move parties? 77topaz (talk) 09:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Not sure. Bart did say it was disbanded. Anyhow, Ben is probably not gonna run. --OuWTB 12:07, December 21, 2013 (UTC) When adding the opinion polling section, should I include all Lovian Times polls, or just recent ones? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 10:23, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Wait a minute, I'll add it in. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:42, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... would the LT polls be up to date enough for this page? 77topaz (talk) 10:50, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::No. I'm adding a polling section, and also PARTICIPATE IN THE NEW POLL IN THE PUB! :D because we need some new polling by the LT. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:57, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :::The LoviaNow poll is closing now! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 10:58, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Should voting have started yet? It's January 1 so I think the polls should probably open... Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 18:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Just one question Wouldn't UL be the first party in this case, given the greater seat change? HORTON11: • 20:53, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :No, CCPL still got more votes. :P Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, the second half of the table hasn't even been touched yet. Also, we'd have to wait until after the NCO was created to be sure about the results, since e.g. Oos could assign some of his seats to the small Oceana parties, and Kunarian could give a seat to the KNPO. 77topaz (talk) 21:11, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :this is very true. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I may even keep an independent/non-UL aligned congressperson (Major), but I was just referring in general. HORTON11: • 21:15, January 27, 2014 (UTC)